What an Odd Noise
by Mo Minxe
Summary: Ichigo's roommate, all too proud and oftentimes rude, gets a tad too relaxed and lets his more feline side shine through his macho facade.


AN: Something short I worked on a while back.

_Summary: Ichigo's roommate, all too proud and oftentimes rude, gets a tad too relaxed and lets his more feline side shine through his macho facade. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any of its characters.

**~What an odd noise...~**

Grimmjow stepped out of the shower and, wrapping a towel around his waist, raced out of the bathroom in search of some clean clothes. The air in the apartment was frigid, a result of the broken air conditioner that refused to ease up on its task of cooling the place. _Well, feelin' chilly is better than baking in the summer heat, _he thought.

His eyes raked his closet, finally settling on a pair of grey track pants and a purple tank top, along with some green-gray boxer shorts. Not exactly formal attire, but it would have to do for now.

Pulling them on, he walked out of the room only to find a tired looking Ichigo, still studying on the couch with a laptop set on the coffee table. Grimmjow walked purposefully towards the couch and promptly dropped onto it, throwing his head into Ichigo's lap and turning on the TV.

"W-Grimmjow? What are you doing?" Ichigo sputtered, staring down at the blue-haired head now dominating the place where his notes were mere seconds ago.

"Yer in my spot, princess." Grimmjow replied, making Ichigo scowl at the nickname. Of all the things Grimmjow has come up with, "Princess" had to be the most degrading one. Getting Grimmjow to call Ichigo by his name was proving to be a big challenge, especially since every time Ichigo mentions it the blunett finds some way of "shutting him up."

"Well...sorry. Is this your way of fixing the problem? I could have just moved over if you asked."

"Fine, move over."

"I can't, your head's in my lap."

"Well, then we still have a problem."

"..."

They sat like that for a few minutes, Ichigo trying unsuccessfully to rescue his notes out from under his roommate's head. After a while his intentions became clear to Grimmjow, who then grunted and momentarily rose, allowing Ichigo to finally get the papers. When those were moved, the blunett dropped his head back into Ichigo's lap.

"At least turn that down, please?"

"Why?"

"I'm trying to study, its distracting." Ichigo said, referring to the television.

"You've been studying for hours, drop the damn notes already. Yer no fun with a book in front o' ya."

"I can't, I have exams on Monday. I have to study as much as possible if I want to pass, and I do." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm ruining the weekend, aren't I."

"Yes."

Slightly shocked at the blunt reply, Ichigo went back to work, or, at least, tried to. Reaching the computer suddenly became very challenging because Grimmjow's head was in Ichigo's elbow room.

After a few attempts of typing (which resulted in Ichigo's elbow colliding with a certain someone's nose) the redhead gave up and picked up his textbook, angling it to the side as to not accidentally rest it on the forehead of his growingly aggravated roommate.

"Whatever yer reading had better not drop on my face."

Ichigo chuckled at the grouchy comment, and continued to read.

After some time, Ichigo's hand began to slide down the book and settled in Grimmjow's irresistibly soft hair.

Grimmjow froze. "What are ya doing?"

"Your hair is soft."

"Yeh, just washed it."

"Mmmhm."

Ichigo continued to read as his hand subconsciously stroked Grimmjow's hair. The blunett soon relaxed into the touch, letting his eyelids flicker shut, TV forgotten.

Ichigo looked down at what now appeared to be a sleeping Grimmjow and smiled softly, reaching with his other hand to turn down the television.

It was then that he heard a strange noise.

It was just a small hum echoing through the room. At first Ichigo thought it was a figment of his imagination, but then the quiet noise grew into a sort of soft rumbling.

He looked around the room, trying to spot the source.

Deciding it was the TV, the redhead turned it off completely, and listened.

The noise was still there.

Ichigo looked at his still working laptop, and reached over carefully to click the power off button.

The rumbling did not stop, though with the room suddenly quiet, locating the noise was much easier.

Ichigo looked down on the figure whose head was still resting in his lap, now realizing that he was not, in fact, sleeping.

"Grimmjow, are you...purring?"


End file.
